One of the problems encountered in separating the solid and liquid elements of compressible animal waste and plant tissue is the press which is needed to control the moisture content of the solid portion of the compressed matter. Prior art presses require the time consuming necessity of disassembling the entire press for repair or replacement of worn parts at frequent intervals caused by the fibrous and abrasive characteristics of the animal tissue, waste or other matter being processed.